


My Love

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, First time for everything, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love angst, POV Second Person, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, i love wrecking characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: You’re at your cousins wedding when a certain photographer seems to be awed by your beauty and can’t help but to ask for your name. If only life prepared you for what was to come your way.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I feel very guilty to begin this fic, but I love the idea so much even if I'm going to probably spend hours and weeks and months to update this, but I have motivation for now and some drafts and aaah I hope you're going to like it as well, cause I do so much. I also need more Jihyun content in my life. For anyone curious, I made some aesthetic for the precious man

Here's the aesthetic for this fic: [link](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6960a8d0448d506fec07948944c8bce4/tumblr_pcy3ocoX5J1uwx1meo1_540.jpg)

* * *

 

You’re standing by the doors where the wind blows in. It’s a hot day in August and you almost feel a trickle of sweat run down your back. Holding a glass of red wine in your hand, which is rosy from the coldness of its contents, you let out a silent sigh. Your eyes are focused on the couple that’s dancing and a small smile spreads over your lips. Raising the glass to your lips, you take a sip before your eyes fall around the big room, looking at relatives of yours and the newlyweds’.

Spotting something bluish with the corner of your eyes, you turn your head and meet with the eyes, of same blue colour, staring at you. Your cheeks darken in a second as you unconsciously straighten your back and let the gaze fall at your feet. You’re wearing a simple light pink dress with colourful flowers and black high heels. You know you’re not matched to the point like other people, but you’re feeling comfortable.

You turn and leave the hall to get some fresh air. You’re not in the mood to talk with anyone. There’s a small headache present and you close your eyes, not wanting the sun to blind you further than it already is. Taking in a deep breath, you hear footsteps behind you, but you don’t turn around.

“Excuse me,” The voice is that of a man, soft and a bit husky.

A shiver runs down your spine as you gather courage and turn to meet with blue eyes that watched you not too long ago. You feel your cheeks heat up. “Y-yes?” You stutter.

“Do you feel alright?” There’s worry in his voice and your heart almost skips a beat, fingers grasping on the glass harder and you wonder just _when_ would it break.

“Y-yes,” You nod and smile weakly. “I’m not fond of the heat, less alone summer, so it always gets to me.” You shortly explain and look behind the man, seeing people dancing and enjoying the wedding. “I apologize.”

“It’s alright,” The man smiles relieved. “I was worried you felt sick. Weddings can be overwhelming on moments.” He says and you feel your cheeks darkening when you feel his eyes bore into you. “The bride is very beautiful, isn’t she?” he asks as he steps to your side and looks inside.

You look at the young woman, who’s smiling at her husband and you immediately mirror it. “She is.” You agree without hesitation. “It’s my first time being invited to a wedding.” You’re not sure why you told him that, but he’s giving you the feeling you could tell him the deepest secret and he would never tell on you.

“Oh?” He murmurs. “A relative or friend?” he looks at you, curiosity now visible in his eyes.

“She’s my cousin.” In a way it makes you feel proud when you say that. You laugh and he frowns, looking rather confused. “I’m sorry, I…I don’t know what has gotten into me.” You say and turn the other way, looking at the small garden that’s right outside the hotel.

You don’t hear anything from the man, so you think he walked back inside, but when he speaks after a moment of silence, you startle on your spot.

“I know this may sound irrelevant, but I believe you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Your eyes widen and you turn his way before your cheeks, the tips of your ears and neck turn into dark shade. _Must be the wine._ You think, but you know you didn’t mishear a word.

“If it’s alright to you, I’d like to invite you on a cup of coffee next weekend.” The corners of his lips turn in a small smile.

“I’d love to.” You say before you could process completely what he said. The way his smile widens and shoulders relax, tells you he was nervous even if it wasn’t seen on his face. You smile back and lower your gaze.

“I’m sorry for introducing myself so late.” He speaks and you look at him. “My name’s Jihyun.” He reaches out his hand and you take it without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I hit a bit of a wall, since I didn't know how to continue, but getting motivation I end up updating 3 fics in one day ^^' I hope you like this chapter ^^,

Sitting by table and sipping white coffee, you had a book on your lap, quietly reading. The noise around you was muffled into the distance while your eyes went over each letter that formed a word and sentences. A small smile spread over your lips every now and then. And at that exact moment when you touched the page, to turn it over, an almost unnoticeable sound was heard not too far from where you were sitting.

Your eyebrows furrowed and you raised your head, looking around until you met with mint coloured eyes. His cheeks were tainted pink and were turning darker as he lowered his camera. A chuckle left your lips. You closed the book and stood up, approaching him slowly.

“You know what they say about photographing people without their permission.” You spoke, voice soft and it sounded almost like a melody to him.

“A beauty, such as you are, must be photographed.” He replied instead and you felt cheeks growing hot as you averted your gaze, bringing book up to your lips, covering your mouth with it. “I apologize if I have startled you. It wasn't my intention.” He smiled softly.

“It's alright.” you shook with head. Your eyes fell on his camera that he held. “May I?” you asked, reaching out a hand.

The man blinked few times surprised, but he gave a short nod and handed you his camera. He quietly observed you, smile coming back on his lips. He could see you knew what you were doing. “Do you like photographs?” he asked.

“I adore them.” Your lips turned up in a wide smile before cheeks turned in deep shade. “Did you really have to take a photo of me?” you pouted and it made him laugh. “I look hideous!” You showed him the camera. There was a photo of you smiling as you held the page between your fingers and it made his chest warm more than he thought it would. You looked back at the camera, your cheeks only growing darker until you stopped at the sunset on top of a hill. “You take beautiful photographs …” You murmured quietly.

“Thank you,” He smiled and just when he wanted to say more, his phone rang. “Ah, excuse me,” he murmured, quietly cursing to be interrupted, and stepped aside, picking up his phone.

Your eyes quietly followed him, but you looked back at his camera, going through other photos that he took. You were smiling when you saw different photos of people either talking with someone or just being busy as they walked down the street. One of them was also a photo of your cousin on her wedding two years ago. Your eyes widened and you looked at the man. You wondered why he seemed so familiar. Now it pulled all pieces together. He was the photographer from your cousin's wedding. Jihyun Kim.

Your heart sped up, beating against your chest like it wanted to jump out. Putting hand over it, you took in a shaky breath, trying to calm down, but unsuccessful. As you kept taking glances of the man, wondering if he remembered you or not.

It wasn’t until your phone started ringing. You looked at Jihyun, who seemed troubled while still talking on the phone. Taking phone out of your pocket, you let out a sigh and declined the call. It was never good when your brother called you.

Walking over to the bartender, you gently put the camera on. “Could you please give this camera back to that man?” you spoke and pointed at Jihyun’s back. “Oh and do you have a paper and pen? I’d like to write a message.” you added with a smile.

“Of course,” The bartender smiled and handed you a small paper and pen. “I hope the paper is big enough.”

“It’s more than enough.” You took it gratefully. Glancing back at the man, you started writing on the paper and once you were done, you handed it back to the bartender. “And please tell him I didn’t want to disturb his call since it seemed important.” you added.

“I will,” He gave a nod and watched you leave the café.

Walking down the street, you adjusted your blouse--tunic--that was reaching your mid-thighs. Once coming to a stop on a bus station you looked around. You furrowed your eyebrows together as you bit your lower lip and took a step back before taking out phone from the pocket. Letting out a silent sigh, you closed your eyes the moment a car came to a stop in front of you. The window rolled down and a young man, in his late twenties looked at you.

Opening your eyes you took a step forward, frown visible on your face. “I thought mom would pick me up.” you spoke confused.

“Change of plans. We’re leaving tonight.” He answered, making your eyes wide. “Jump in, we’re going back home and then to the airport.” he said and looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing a bus approaching.

You quickly sat in and before you could buckle up, drove on the road. “Why did she suddenly change her thoughts? Is dad okay?” You looked at him in worry.

“She didn’t say anything on the phone. All she said was to get on first available plane instead.” He turned right at the crossroads, fastening. Closing your eyes, your thoughts ran back to Jihyun and felt sad for leaving without saying goodbye. It felt like wedding all over again when he left before you even had a chance to get to know him better. “What’s wrong?” His voice made you look at him.

“It’s nothing. I met someone again.” you replied in quiet voice. Radio was turned on and both of you ended in silence, listening to the music. Staring through the window, you let out a sigh, your sadness turning into frustration.

“Who was it?” Your brother's voice made you look at him.

“What?” You asked quietly.

“Who did you meet again?” he asked and took a quick glance at you.

“It was that photographer from cousin's wedding.” You shortly answered.

“Oh?” The way he hummed told you he took an interest in your answer. “Do you want to go back?” Stopping at the red light, he turned his head your way.

Your eyes widened and you gaped at him. “What about mom?” You asked quietly. “She's gonna throw a fit when she sees I'm not with you.”

“Well you're right about that one…” with a hum he nodded. “Want me to drive you back?” he asked and smiled softly.

Averting your gaze to the side, your smile was almost unnoticeable. “I think it’s already too late.” With voice quiet, you closed your eyes and sighed. “I’ll just have to wait for our next meeting. If there will be any.” You added the last sentence quietly and turned, letting your brother know you don’t want to continue the topic anymore.

Suddenly, the drive to your home felt much longer than it was supposed to be.

-:-

Riding the train in England you sat by the window. The trees and buildings were passing by making shadows as you read a book. Having earphones in, a soft melody kept you company. A soft smile was present on your lips as you take in sentence after sentence.

It passed two months since you left your hometown and moved to England, where your parents were living. Your father was admitted to hospital just a bit over than three months ago, but sadly passed away one month later. It broke you as the two of you were the closest. Yet that didn’t stop you from pursuing your dreams as a writer. You wrote few children books that ended up quite well-known around the country, and some young adult genre, so it wasn’t a surprise when you received an invitation to South Korea for signing.

Yet not once, in the last two months, you didn’t stop thinking of Jihyun. You wondered if he felt upset you left without a word, less alone if he even remembered you at all. You remembered when he asked you on a coffee, yet it seemed like fate was playing with you both that you seemed to forget about it.

Feeling the train slowly coming to a stop, you put bookmark inside and looked through the window. There it was. London’s airport just down the road. Standing up, you took the small suitcase you had with yourself by your seat, you walked over to doors. Many people stood up, walking to the exit, while some stayed on their seats. The music continued to stream as you made your way out of the train, down the street towards the airport.

You weren’t sure how much time passed, but suddenly you found yourself standing in front of your house in Seoul. It still looked the same; a simple, yet elegant, two-store high house. Going through pockets of your bag, you found keys in a small corner and went to unlock the doors. You were a bit sceptical of being all alone back in South Korea, but then again you enjoyed silence more than loudness.

Stepping onto the hallway, the silence greeted you and a small smile spread over your lips. There was a feeling you missed—a feeling of being home—and you’ve made up your mind. No matter what happens this time, you’re going to stay here. This was the place you belonged to and longed for.

Taking in a deep breath, you took your shoes off and walked down the hallway towards stairs that lead into second floor. Looking into the kitchen and living room on the way, everything still seemed the same. There was some dust here and there, but you knew that having few days off, before your book signing, you’ll clean everything nicely just as it was when you left.

You scrunched your nose, tears welling your eyes before you sneezed. “Ah, stupid dust…” you murmured and shook with head, hating the feeling. You were never fond of dust so you know this is going to be a hassle. But you didn’t really mind, suddenly motivated.

“It’s okay, I can do this.” You told yourself and with a determined expression, walked upstairs into one of the many rooms that was once yours.

Humming to yourself, the day slowly turned into afternoon when you were done with your bedroom. You felt tired from being unable to take a rest from jet lag, but even if you could, you weren’t sure where could you sleep.

Just as you laid down on your bed and looked up into ceiling, you laughed. Turning to the side, you took your stuffed animal, which you always had with you, to your chest and closed your eyes. There was a contented sigh and before you knew it, you were sleeping.

-:-

Waking up to phone ringing was never a good thing. With a groan you turned and stretched your arm, only to smack it down on the floor. Blinking your eyes open, you stared up into ceiling, wondering what you have done to deserve this. There was another groan as you turned once more and tried to pick up your phone. What you didn’t think through was that you laid on the edge of your bed and just as you laid a bit too much over, you fell flat face on the floor with a squeal. In a moment, you were wide awake.

“I’m up, damn it!” You cursed and grabbed your phone from the floor, picking up the call. “What?” you snapped rather harshly, not even bothering to see who’s calling.

“ _Whoa, what happened to you?_ ” Your brother’s voice told you he was caught off guard. “ _Hope I didn’t wake you up. Or did I?_ ” he sounded teasing.

“I’m not in the mood.” You hissed as you scrambled on your feet, dusting off the sweats you wore. With annoyed sigh, you looked around, frown on your face, for a second wondering where you were.

“ _I take it you arrived to Korea safely?_ ” He asked.

Rolling with your eyes you responded in rather annoyed voice. “I arrived yesterday. Don’t you have a tracer on my phone or what?” You teased back, a small smile spreading over your lips when you heard your brother sputtering nonsense and lies.

“ _Don’t be so mean~_ ” He coddled with his words. “ _You know I care for you._ ” You knew it was all a façade, which only meant your mother was in vicinity. “ _But on more serious matter. Do you need any help with the house?_ ” He asked.

“Aw, is my big brother worrying for me? How sweet.” You cooed as you left the bedroom and walked into bathroom, to freshen up. “I already cleaned bedroom and bathroom, since I have free time and no, I don’t need anything. Not at the moment, thank you.” you said and winced at the dark circles under your eyes that could be obvious to anyone that you didn’t have enough sleep. “Since I only a short meeting with the owner of café, where I’m signing, I’m thinking of cleaning kitchen. God I need to check for food, it completely slipped my mind yesterday.”

You heard your brother laugh and mother talking in the background. “ _Take it easy, okay, [Name]? Mom’s already thinking of coming after you._ ”

You chuckled and shook with head. “Well tell her that I’m fine and that I’ll survive. No need to rush here, though she can come on vacation.” you said and put phone on speaker as you put it down by the sink to wash your face. “Which reminds me, tell her that vacation is doing _nothing_ than just lazing around.”

“ _Tell her that yourself. You know she won’t listen to anything._ ” He responded.

“Well, that’s what mothers do.” You sighed before you let water gather in your hands. “What is she still doing up? It’s like midnight there…” you frowned and splashed water over your face as your brother laughed.

“ _That’s what you get for not calling._ ” was his response.

“I forgot,” You sweat dropped and frowned you saw a call in the background. “Sorry, I’m having a call. I’ll call mom later.”

_“Gotcha. See you!_ ”

Hanging his call, you quickly picked up the second one. “Hello?” Your voice was a bit quieter than before and slightly unsure, despite Korean number.

A woman was talking as you listened closely. It was an assistant of a director who owns the café and you wiped your face since you didn’t need to talk much while she was explaining of the reason why the meeting has to be delayed from afternoon to late evening and from café a different company. Narrowing your eyebrows, you thought for a moment.

“I can come in the evening,” You spoke slowly and bit your lower lip. “Did you say it’s C&R Company?” you asked. “Oh, C&R International.” You hummed and nodded. “Alright, I think I know where it is. Thank you for calling, Miss—Kang.” you smiled. “I’ll be there a bit after 6 if that’s alright.”

With last greetings, you hanged up and tilted head to the side, leaning on the sink. “C&R International? Where have I heard of this name?”


End file.
